Un cadeau pour Draco
by La Halfeline
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose dont Ron aura toujours été convaincu, c'est que tout le monde mérite un cadeau en se levant le matin de Noël. Alors il s'emploie à dégoter un présent original, même s'il doit être destiné à un individu aussi venimeux que Malefoy.


Un cadeau pour Draco

**24/12/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

Cadeau de Noël pour GredW

- Alors, vous deux ? J'ai vu que les hiboux vous avaient apporté beaucoup de cadeaux, hâte de les ouvrir ? lança Hermione lorsque Ron et Harry la rejoignirent à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque.

Les vacances de Noël venaient à peine de commencer, mais déjà l'irréprochable Miss Granger passaient au peigne fin tous les ouvrages susceptibles de lui donner des informations sur le métabolisme des Bonnets-Rouges.

- Ouaip', plus qu'une nuit de patience ! Vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous allez avoir ? demanda Ron.

- Pas vraiment… répondit Harry. Chaque année, je suis déjà surpris de recevoir quelque chose, alors…

- Moi, ma Mère m'a dit qu'elle m'achèterait un agenda électronique. J'ai peur que ça jure un peu avec le reste de mes fournitures mais, vous savez comment sont les moldus avec les gadgets modernes…

Un hoquet de rire discret mais perfide se fit entendre à-côté. Les trois gryffondors se retournèrent. Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, ses cheveux bien blonds soigneusement plaqués le crâne, un sucre d'orge spiralé de vert entre ses lèvres à peine courbées, Draco Malefoy parcourait un grimoire de potions. Assis sur le tapis, adossés au fauteuil, ses deux gorilles l'encadraient en feuilletant l'équivalent sorcier de revues people. Hermione attaqua :

- Je sais, Malefoy, pardonne-moi d'ajouter un peu plus de futilités à ton environnement sonore, mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un papa qui sort de sa hotte les derniers modèles de balais pour asseoir la virilité de son rejeton au sein de la Maison Serpentard.

- Un ton en-dessous, Granger. Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père est au-dessus de ces petites traditions moldues qui consistent à s'échanger des babioles pour fêter la naissance d'un type qui ne sait guère que multiplier les miches de pain. Alors garde tes sarcasmes, le fiel ne va pas aux Gryffondors.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'on ne t'offre rien à Noël ?

- Père préfère célébrer le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui est né, vois-tu ? lança Draco avec une œillade de provocation à l'adresse de Harry.

- Va te faire voir, Malefoy.

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de te lever et de n'avoir aucune pensée de personne le jour où tout le monde reçoit des cadeaux ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent soudain vers Ron, qui venait de proférer cette question sur un ton un peu choqué. Un ange passa en hâte, et Malefoy siffla :

- Mieux vaut ça que de recevoir un pull miteux avec mon initiale brodée dessus, Weasley.

Sur ce, il referma brusquement son grimoire avec un bruit sourd, et se leva.

- On y va, vous autres ! ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied sans énergie dans la cuisse de Goyle.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Malefoy qui ne reçoit rien pour Noël ! Si on m'avait dit ça… s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils regagnaient tous trois la salle commune.

- Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, va… Ce sale gosse est pourri-gâté le reste du temps. Tiens, je suis même persuadée que les fêtes du calendrier moldu sont les seules périodes où il n'est pas couvert de cadeaux jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, déclara Hermione.

- Oui, mais quand même… marmonna le rouquin. Noël c'est quelque chose.

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de prendre la défense de cette teigne BCBG qu'avait toujours représenté pour lui Malefoy, mais les valeurs familiales de convivialité, d'honneur aux traditions festives et de soutien au déshérité solitaire, si profondément enracinées en lui, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de marteler au fond de sa conscience, plutôt entière de nature, que tout le monde méritait de recevoir le témoignage d'une pensée le jour de Noël, aussi symbolique soit-elle.

Aussi fut-il conduit par la force des choses à Pré-au-lard l'après-midi même. Muni des maigres noises qu'il restait de ses économies après les achats destinés à sa famille nombreuse, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule des acheteurs de dernière minute qui se pressaient devant les magasins. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Malefoy, mais il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose. Il fallait simplement que cet adolescent aigri trouve un petit quelque chose l'attendant devant le sapin de sa salle commune le lendemain matin. Mais quoi ? Quel objet à moins de huit noises serait susceptible d'échapper aux foudres de son dédain draconien ? Ron s'arrêta devant une librairie, et grimaça à la vue du prix des ouvrages reliés aux titres tentateurs. « Mettre la gloire en bouteille » aurait particulièrement bien convenu à quelqu'un comme Malefoy mais hélas, le seul livre sur les potions accessible à son budget restait : « Timothée et la potion de babillage ». Weasley soupira et reprit le labyrinthe mouvant des badauds, pour atterrir bientôt devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements. Là encore, il ne put que contempler d'un regard suppliant les capes de belles factures et se résigner : il n'avait guère que de quoi lui couvrir le derrière. Et bien que Ron fût persuadé que de dos Malefoy n'aurait pas manqué de panache avec un shorty noir – et éventuellement une petite cravache pour accompagner, mais il refoula cette pensée aussi péniblement que rapidement – il se voyait plutôt mal offrir de la lingerie à l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami. Aussi délaissa-t-il la vitrine, la tête étourdie par quelques images un brin perturbantes et dont il se demandait sérieusement l'origine, et se remit en quête.

Il n'eut pas dépassé deux magasins qu'un soudain espoir s'imposa à lui : oui, c'était très certainement le genre de chose dont Malefoy avait besoin ! Il entra dans l'animalerie. La compagnie d'un petit être innocent et affectueux ne pourrait que faire de ce fils de mangemort un homme meilleur… Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron ne sut où donner de la tête, entouré par des dizaines de caisses de plexiglas où l'on pouvait admirer des chats magnifiques, aux pelages fournis et majestueux et aux yeux d'une splendide arrogance, ou encore des rats de toutes les couleurs, lisses ou tout frisés ; des cages suspendues au plafond abritaient des chouettes et des hiboux de toutes les tailles qui hululaient sur son passage ; il y avait même des serpents, paresseusement enroulés autour des poutres – voilà une bestiole répugnante qui aurait fait le bonheur de Draco !

Ron s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, où une jeune dame brune aux lunettes ovales et à l'air un peu anxieux lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Le jeune sorcier fouilla dans sa poche et déposa sa monnaie sur le comptoir, souriant de toutes ses taches de rousseur. La vendeuse scruta son magot pendant un instant, puis conclut :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Là-dessus, elle l'entraîna vers le fond du magasin.

- WEASLEY !

En ce matin de Noël, Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, après avoir eu le plaisir d'ouvrir tous leurs cadeaux. Hermione avait reçu son agenda électronique, qui avait laissé Weasley assez circonspect ; Harry, comme à l'accoutumée, s'était vu offrir des présents tout à fait exceptionnels alors qu'il n'en escomptait pratiquement pas ; Ron, immanquablement, avait eu toutes sortes de friandises, dont plusieurs prototypes de ses jumeaux de frères, ainsi que son traditionnel pull. Mais voilà qu'un cri, résonnant dans la grande salle presque vide de Poudlard, venait mettre fin à la tranquillité routinière de ce matin de fête. Visiblement, celui-ci ne s'était pas passé de la manière dont Draco Malefoy s'y attendait, à en juger par ce pas emporté qui le portait dans la direction du trio de Gryffondor, encore en caleçon et le reste de sa dignité tout juste drapé dans ses robes de quidditch enfilées à la hâte – il n'avait tout de même pas poussé l'urgence jusqu'à se présenter décoiffé. Potter plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Finalement, il n'eut une réponse claire que lorsque Malefoy brandit un bocal rond sous le nez de Ron et demanda en détachant les syllabes :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?

A l'intérieur tournoyait mollement un poisson rouge bouffi, aux yeux comme deux billes noires disproportionnées et idiotes, ouvrant et fermant sa petite bouche avec une régularité vaine.

- Il te plait pas ? émit le rouquin sur un ton un peu blessé.

- Mais… Mais enfin, Weasley, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête en faisant déposer CA dans notre salle commune avec un carton à MON nom ?

- D'accord, j'ai compris : j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché… soupira Ron en se détournant pour retourner à son bacon.

- Oui, t'aurais mieux fait ! s'empressa de confirmer Hermione, passablement catastrophée par l'initiative de son camarade.

- C'est même pas la question, Weasley, plus à ce stade ! s'exclama Draco, dévisageant l'animal avec une expression profondément décontenancée que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. J'en suis à réellement vouloir comprendre ce qui motive tes actes, tu te rends comptes où tu me forces à tomber avec ça ? Dis-moi que ce… poisson n'est pas juste un poisson ! Cette saleté est censée m'exploser au visage à un moment ou à un autre ?

Il avait prononcé « poisson » avec l'accent un peu circonspect de ceux qui craignent qu'un mot trop prosaïque les avilisse eux-mêmes. Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur se retourna à nouveau, l'air profondément irrité.

- C'est un poissonseil, abruti ! Quand tu te concentres sur lui en pensant à un choix que tu vas devoir faire pour l'avenir, il devient rouge si c'est une mauvaise idée, et vert si c'est une bonne, voilà. J'ai eu du mal à te le trouver, alors si tu l'aimes pas tu me le rends et on en parle plus !

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Weasley, je sais que tu ne brilles pas par l'esprit de manière générale mais tout de même… l'idée de prendre ses décisions d'après la couleur d'un poisson rouge ne te rebute pas un peu ?

- Bon, écoute : j'ai pris un poisson rouge parce que ces bestioles ont trois secondes de mémoire vive et qu'elle pourra oublier ta sale face chafouine chaque matin ! aboya le rouquin.

- Attends, viens, on va faire un essai… dit soudain le serpentard en agrippant Ron par son affreux pull.

Il repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu : le pas long et un peu fébrile, ses robes vertes flottant çà et là autour de son corps un brin maigre et pâlot, l'œil furieux et impuissant ; il tenait cette fois le bocal contre lui de la main gauche, la droite s'occupant de manœuvrer Weasley qui protestait vaguement. Ils grimpèrent ainsi les étages jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets que Malefoy fit ouvrir d'un sec « Fraîcheur des pains ! ». Une fois la porte refermée, il lâcha enfin le gryffondor dont la contrariété allait croissante.

- Malefoy, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Draco ne lui accorda aucune réponse ; il fixait l'expression idiote du petit poisson rouge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs cessé d'effectuer ses veules arabesques à travers le bocal d'eau. Immobile, il cessa même bientôt de gober l'air sous le regard buté du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. La scène avait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste du point de vue de Ron, voire d'inquiétant… Mais finalement, les écailles de la petite bête se mirent à virer au vert tendre de la manière la plus incroyable qui soit ! Bientôt, tout le bocal irradiait une sourde luminosité verte… et le visage de Malefoy sembla se défaire en un instant. Il leva des yeux effarés sur le gryffondor, posa respectueusement le récipient en verre sur le sol carrelé de la pièce, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon, on va voir si ton joujou fonctionne, Weasley.

Ron ne comprit le sens de cette phrase qu'une fois qu'il eut la langue de Draco dans la bouche. Il comprit également que Draco avait été très touché.


End file.
